I wil but first tell me you love me
by ahuvati
Summary: Giroro could do anything for natsumi. Ranking it this way because I'm paranoia.


**DISLAIMER: DON'T OWN SGT FROG. JUST HAVE A BRO AND NO BETA. **

**A/N: THIS IS FOR KILLING GIRO IN MY LAST STORY. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDADET BUT I WIL DO I WAS ON WHAT YOU COULD CALL CAMP.**

It was very late or very early that depens on who you ask, when a couple of teen dicided to go on a ride on a motor. The boy had his helm on and would drive the girl had left hers off not lisntening to the boy. When they were riding some time the girl noticed that they were going pretty fast so she dicided to tell the boy.

"Giroro we are going to fast please slow down." Said the pink haired girl.

"Ok. But first hug me." awsered the boy.

"Ok, ok I will do but please slow down." The girl said hugging and again she got awsered by the boy.

"Come on, that isn't a hugh.I want you to hug me stronger tan you have ever hugged anyone before."

The girl did and if she wasn't because she was to scared she would have heard how one of his ribs broke. " I did , I did so please slow down."

"I will but tell me you love me."

"Giroro have you lost your mind?"Shouted the girl. When the girl noticed they were going faster tan before. "Ok I LOVE YOU slow down slow down please you are gone kill us" The girl was begging now.

"I promise you I will Natsumi, but first take my helm off and put it on. And that is an order." Giroro said.

Natsumi did what Giroro asked but she was very confused at even a minute after Natsumi had the helm on they crashed into a car.

When the ambulance came to the place of the place of the accident they found a unconscious girl with minor injuries and a boy with a critical head injurie and serval broken bones that keept saing. "Im sorry, I'm sorry, please help her."

**NATSUMIS POV**

_Uhh why do I feel like I have been hit by a bus._Was my first truoght when I started to wake up, then I opened my eyes._ Why te hell am I in a hospital bed._I was about to ask mom and Fuyuki when they noticed I was awake.

" Natsumi please don't move I will call the doctor" After mom said that I closed my eyes again my head was killing about 5 minutes I hear the door open and when I reopen my eyes I see a middle-aged man with glasses looking at me.

"Good morning Miss Hinata. I am doctor Yang I am gone do some test on you. First off all I want to ask you to not to stand up yet and now I will start my tests" He said while he pointed a light right in my eyes I would have hit him if he wasn't a doctor. "Miss Hinata I want you to stay this night for observation if there isn't any change you will be released tomorow in the morning. Now as my last cuestion do you know why you here Miss Hinata?" Asked the doctor ending with a fake smile.

" No I don't."I awnser honestly.

"Don't worry Miss Hinata it's very comon that people that have had a accident to be a Little confused but you will remember soon. Now you must be happy that you had your helm on if it wasn't that way we would not be having this conversation. Now if you excuise me I have more patients to atent" And with that he left.

"In what kind of…" I didn't ended my cuestión because the memories from last night came back to me.

" How many time have I been out, where is Giroro, had he lost his mind, is he ok…" I was cut off by mom.

"Natsumi please calm down or we will not tell you anything" Said my mom very sternly.

"Ok now you have been out for 4 hours, Giroro is in an other room, he hadn't lost his mind and …" She stopped talking and looking away.

"Mom don't do that and don't look away" I said angry started to talk.

"Look Natsumi when the ambulance came Giroro was still awake and told the ER that he was sorry, that he should have checked the brakes and that he made you put his helm on." He made a pause and I felt my heart break he wasn't playing he was saving me. "He was hurt pretty bad he has serval broken bones and a bad head injury. Natsumi I don't know how to tell you this but…but Giroro pased out in the ambulance and he entered in coma and they don't know why" At this point he was crying and his voice was barly a wisper.

I closed my eyes I wannted to sleep and this to a bad dream _This is a dream a bad one I am gone wake tomorow and Giroro is gone be alright and we are gone laugh at this._

**WRITERS POV**

Natsumi's wish didn't became true she did go home the next had been home for already 3 weeks and there was still no change in Giroros also hasn't gone to the hospital yet and spended her whole time in her room. Fuyuki had finally dicided that in was enuf now he would not leave her alone anymore she needed to get out of her room and visit Giroro.

So he did go up stairs and knoked on her room and entered not expecting her to awnser he opened the door he saw his sister on her bed whit her head in her pilow.

"Natsumi you need to stop this. Yes you have been in an traumatic accident but the accident has been traumatic for al of us we throught we had lost you both when the hospital called us. You need to go out of this room and stop bleaming yourself. You also need to go to the hospital and visit Giroro. Natsumi it wasn't your fault." At this point Fuyuki had tears in his eyes he wasn't the strong one and he needed his sister back.

"You don't understand you weren't there Fuyuki. It is my fault that he is in the hospital, he told me to put my helm on and I didn't. He made me hug him and tell him I love him and after that he told me to put his helm on whitch I did. Fuyuki he did knew what would happen and in place of panicking he kept calm and made me put his helm on so that I would be save. I should be in that hospital bed and not he has the whole plantoon in that room most of the time he isn't alone. " Natsumi shouted crying and Fuyuki went to his own room the little hope he had, he had just lost he wasn't strong enuf to fight a lost Battle.

A tall yellow eyed purple heared man who was in his early twinties had witnesed everything. He felt sorry for the pokopenian kids. But most of all he felt sorry for the pink haired girl his litlle brother had fallen in love with even if they had never been in an relation his brother had always loved here unconditionaly, he hoped that he could love a girl the same way his brother loved her. Yes he was poud of his brother and the decision he had made, he didn't know if he would have done the same. He decided that he had left her alone long enuf and now he would go and help her even hold her if she needed that.

Natsumi had been crying for some time when she saw a shadow over her. She looked up and was shoked the person infrond of her sitting on her window was an elder version of Giroro the only diferences where that he has purple hair and yellow eyes.

"Garuru is that you?" She he nodded she ran over him and hugged him surprised he hugged her back. "Please forgive me I am so sorry please…" She could not end he had silenced her putting a finger on her lips.

" Now you are gone listen to me ok?" When she nodded he started to talk again. "Giroro did know the risk of what he did and accepted it. He knew he could even die at that moment but he wanded you to be save. Look warior princes this isn't your fault if Giroro would not have done what he did he would have died. You will not understand this now but maybe some day you will. And he made you tell him you loved him because he told me once that if you did that he could die with no regets."Said Garuru who sat now with Natsumi on her bed still holding her close.

"But why did he do it… I don't undestand why he did it. Why he always puts me and tan he puts himself." Whispered Natsumi to Garuru.

"Well that is easy he probaly will kill me or at last try to do so but he loves you more tan I could ever expres or more than I could ever understand."

"No. No thant isn't true he doen't loves me. He should not love me. And if he does since when? And why me he could have any girl he wants." Half said half asked Natsumi.

"Well if we are gone talk about the fact that he should not then well I can give you a long list of things he should not have done or do. And about the fact from since when well since the moment you punched him out of the window. Well yes he could have any girl he wants but he doesn't want any girl he wants you." Said Garuru smilling.

" Seriously since then. What is your brother some kind of masochist?" Asked Natsumi not believing what she has just been told.

"I don't believe he is but who knows." Said Garuru shaking his head.

At this they both started to laugh histericaly. After laughing awhile they sat in silence with her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for about 15 minuts and then Garuru asked a cuestion.

" What about you?"

"What about me?"

" Do you love him like he loves you?"After he asked the cuestion he stared into Natsumi's eyes and cuestioned her with his eyes.

" Yes I do love him and I would spend the rest of his live with him if he wants"

"Well if you do what is the problem? Why don't you go to the hospital? It's not like you wanded this to happen or that you cut the brakes did you?" He asked rising his left eyebrow.

" You know what you and Fuyuki are right I should go… But I'm scarred what if he doesn't wake up?" She told him walking to her door.

" I'm always right"At this he got a cuestioning look from Natsumi. "Ok but most of the time I am, and for the other thing we are all scared right now." He told her smilling.

" Wow Garuru I didn't knew you where a softy…And you know what lets go now it's still early."

" Sure but don't call me softy again and never ever tell this to anyone or I wil think of something." He said walking out of Natsumis bed room with her and an arm around her shoulders.

They were walking down stairs and by the frond door wen they made a stop and Natsumi shouted "Fuyuki take care of yourself I wil be late. I'm gone visit Giro with Garuru." And with that they left.

After getting to the hospital Garuru informs Natsumi that he had kicked the plantoon out of Giroro's room and that they would be alone with him. When they entered the room Natsumi was shocked by Giroro's aparence he looked fragile and that was somthing she had nevet throught before. She sat next to him in a chair and held his hand in hers while she wispert things to him. Garuru sat on the feet of the bed silent giving them some time he would have left her alone with his bro but she had asked him to stay with her. He felt tears coming up in his eyes while he watched Natsumi carresing his cheak. The tears were for his brother that was somewere and nowere, for the fact that he did not remembered the last time they did something together, he didn't remeber the last time he told him he loved him, for the chances his bro might never have, for the love he might never enjoy, for the girl who had recently had become like a sister to him, for…_ No I wil not think that way Giroro wil wake up. _He trought to himself and dicided to make some small chat with Natsumi.

**GIRORO'S POV:**

The first thing I notice is the fact that I'm not in my tent, that there is someone holding my hand and there is someone sitting one the end of the bed. _OK I know I'm in the hospital and why._ My head hurts and I try to not to move while I listen to the people in the room and I.D. them.

" How was Giro when he was Little?" Asked a femile voice. I I.D. the voice as Natsumi's this make me feel warm inside, but who is she asking.

" Well if I should discibe him in 1 word I would say he was cute. I still remeber the first time I saw him I shouded to dad "_Dad give him a gun and put him in the frond lines he might scare a few enemies away."_ That is Garuru's voice and he is laughing. Ok I can't stand it anymore he is laughing about me with my Natsumi.

" I was not cute" I was shocked by the weaknes of my voice it was barly above a wisper.

Garuru and Natsumi were talking and laughing about anything and nothing when they heard a weak voice wispering somthing. They both stopped and turned to Giroro who still had his eyes closed.

" Excuise me?" Asked Garuru who still wasn't sure if his brother was awake or not.

" I said there is no way me and cute go together." Whispered Giroro again.

" Wow if it did just take calling you cute for you to wake I would have done it a long time ago." Said Garuru smiling.

"GIRORO!" Shouted Natsumi hugging him.

" Grrrrrrrrr." Groaned Giroro in pain.

" I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Asked Natsumi leting go of him.

" Yeah a little but it's ok I like it…" Said Giroro opening his eyes and smilling at her.

" Wel it looks like I was wrong again he is." Said Garuru and both he and Natsumi started to laugh.

" Hey where are you guys laughing about?" Asked Giroro.

" Inside joke." Awnsered both at the same time.

" Huh what kind of inside joke how long have I been out…"

"Oooh way to long and shut up." Ordered Natsumi kissing him. It was a slow kiss more like a peck, and Garuru dicided that it was a good time to go and call the rest of the gang. They ended the kiss and both blussed madly until Giroro found his voice.

"Wow." Was all he could say between the accident, the coma and the kiss his brain had put itself in stand-by.

" Yeah exactly wow. And don't do ever do that again ok? Because I love you and I don't wanna ever lose you how are you feeling." Said Natsumi crying.

" I love you to. And I promise you you wil not lose me I'm to bigg to get I'm feeling like I was hit by a bus but it was only a SUV." Said Giroro while he hugged her close so that her head was on his chest, in the begin she did try to object but Giroro was to stubborn and she was afraid that he would hurt himself so she did. they started a small chat but Natsumi could sense that he was tired and in no time he was asleep. Knowing he was ok and they had the rest of their lives together she fell asleep on his chest. That was the way Garuru and the rest found them and dicided to leave them that way and come back tomorow. But before they did Keroro took a picture for black mail and Aki covered Natsumi with a blanked.

" Well done sweety don't let go of this fish he is way to big to do so." Whispered Aki to Natsumi before she left with the rest.

**THE END.**

**A/N : TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE THE GOOD THE BAD ITS AL WELCOME.**


End file.
